


You’re the only one I want

by jadawrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadawrites/pseuds/jadawrites
Summary: Hinata has always wanted to be the best at everything. Why would Kageyama think that wouldn’t extend to being an omega?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 532





	You’re the only one I want

**Author's Note:**

> *deep sigh* I finally gave in and wrote a/b/o content. And it wasn’t even my usual filth! I don’t know but this ideas been in the back of my head for a bit and I just really needed to write it.

Hinata let his head fall backwards off of the bed, bangs falling as he looked at Kageyama who was staring solemnly at some papers. Probably homework. Kageyama was always able to stay focused for a few minutes longer than he was. Neither of them could reach more than 3 hours though, so small victories. 

“Kageyama, I want to have babies,” he declared, and Kageyama shot up from his position.

He reached over, placing a palm against Hinata’s forehead, “Are you on your heat? No? What the fuck are you thinking?”

Hinata rolled around, sitting up on the bed properly, “I’m not on my heat! I’m being serious. Give me pups.”

Kageyama sat up, backing to the wall. Which didn’t even make sense, they shared this room. His face was flushed red, Hinata loved the look on him. It was a face of exertion, of too many hours of spiking, of Kageyama panting above him. 

“Hinata we’re twenty! We’re too young,” Kageyama objected, standing up.

Hinata stood up, frowning, “My mom was our age when she had me.”

“You’re mom isn’t an idiot who spilt milk over the counter this morning making cereal because he was in a rush after waking up 30 minutes late,” Kageyama scolded.

“That’s not fair,” Hinata felt a pout forming, “I only woke up late cus you kept me up all night.”

Kageyama blushed, “You weren’t complaining last night, dipshit.”

Hinata fell back on the bed dramatically, pulling his wrist to his forehead, “Thats because I was helpless under your strong alpha pheromones—“ Hinata winked at Kageyama— “and of course your alpha body. Aren’t I such a good omega? So give me your pups.”

Kageyama sighed, sitting on the bed, “You know, there are times I genuinely wonder what idiocy must come over me that makes me rationalize dating you.”

“Really?” Hinata sounded uncharacteristically hurt, he knew. But he couldn’t help it. 

Kageyama sighed a heavy, deep sigh before he flopped on top of Hinata, “Of course not. Dating you was the best decision I’ve ever made.”

“Then,” Hinata huffed, wriggling so the two were laying next to each other, on their sides, “Let me have your pup. C’mon, Tobio! With my skills and your height they’d be volleyball icons by puberty!”

He was met with Kageyama’s frown, but a lift of his leg meant he felt Kageyama’s hardening bulge. Okay then.

“I can feel you,” Hinata whispered into Kageyama’s ear, draping an arm over his shoulder, “I know you want me, Tobio.”

“That’s not fair, Shouyo,” Kageyama’s voice aimed for, and just fell short of, firm, “Any alpha would get hard at the thought of his omega filled with his pup. Doesn’t mean it’s a good idea.”

Hinata sighed, words were useless with Kageyama. He understood actions, warm physicality. Hinata whined below his breath as he leaned in and pressed an urgent kiss agains Kageyama’s lips. 

Kageyama responded in earnest, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s waist. He pulled the omega to him quickly, always unable to deny him. Hinata hummed into Kageyama’s mouth, letting his pheromones sleep out slowly. Kageyama was so good, so sweet. Hinata knew any pups Kageyama gave him would be just as amazing as him. Hinata grinded his hips into Kageyama. His alpha was going too slow, Hinata was unsatisfied with the pace. But it wasn’t until Hinata laved a tongue over Kageyama’s neck that the other sped. Hinata was on his back before he could register. Kageyama growling as he nibbled at the omega beneath him. 

Hinata whined a soft “Tobio,” hips lifting as he tugged at Kageyama’s hair. The sensation of his alpha grinding into him was too much, it was not enough. “More, please.” He clawed uselessly at Kageyama’s shirt. Giggled as the alpha above him growled. 

Kageyama was halfway to undressing Hinata before he snapped out of it. He sat up, straddling Hinata. 

“Stop using your pheromones on me,” Kageyama demanded, “I’m not getting you pregnant.”

Kageyama’s voice was rough, but he didn’t really sound like he meant it. Then Hinata felt the stifling of Kageyama’s own pheromones and couldn’t help the whine that left his throat. If Kageyama thought that would deescalate the situation he was so genuinely, terribly wrong. Hinata just wanted him more. 

“What’s wrong, Hinata? What is this pup thing about?” Kageyama tried distance himself, but Hinata saw he was unable to actually leave the bed, and took some pride in that. 

Hinata sat up, a frown set on his face, “It’s about me wanting you to fuck me, dumb dumb.” He’d crosses his arms, but Kageyama just rolled his eyes. 

“No, it’s not. Because we can do that, with protection,” Kageyama said, “And not actually risk pups. Do you want to do that? Is this pups thing a kink for you?”

“No, no protection; babies,” Hinata insisted sternly, crawling into Kageyama’s lap, “Could you imagine tiny us running around? Multiple tiny us! They’d be adorable. And we’d be great dads.”

“Yeah,” Kageyama nodded, “In ten years, I’m sure we’ll be amazing parents. Right now, we have college and volleyball.”

Hinata nuzzled into Kageyama’s neck, scenting him, and then going slightly farther as to graze his teeth against the mark. It was far too easy for Kageyama to say no, it set concern in his heart. 

“Why won’t you just take me?” Hinata accused, “Why do you want to start using your brain now?”

“Because one of us has to,” Kageyama declared, but his harsh tone was offset but the kiss he placed on Hinata’s forehead, “Why do you want pups now?”

“Because then it’s official and it’s real. And I know you love me,” Hinata blurted. 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Kageyama growled.

Hinata frowned, “It’s like... you say it, but what if it’s not true. What if I’m a semi-decent boyfriend but a terrible omega and you realize that. And then you’ll be smart and break up with me. And you’re so shwahh you’ll be able to find an omega in no time, but you’re the only alpha for me, Kageyama. You’re the only one I want.”

Kageyama sat, dumbfounded for a moment, but his grip on Hinata never wavered. With each heartbeat, Hinata grew more worried, that he’d shown Kageyama the truth and he would take it at face value and escape before he was stuck with someone like Hinata. He hated it, but in his omegan instincts kicked in, and he heard himself mewl as if in pain at the idea of Kageyama leaving. However, the next time the alpha spoke, his reaction was unexpected. 

“God, you’re so stupid sometimes, Hinata.”

“Huh?”

“Fuck, you just don’t get it, Hinata, do you? There’s no leaving. There was never any choice of leaving. Not when I saw the shrimp from the loser team spike like that, not when he showed up at my high school a year later. Not when you tackled me on the court and kissed me in front of everybody. Not when it’s 3am and we’re just stumbling home because you wanted to stop for ice cream at 11 in the night. Not when you go stir crazy and demand pups like we don’t have a grand total of $12.00 in our bank account. Not now, not ever. Because I love you, honestly. God, do you think I would have sex with you if I didn’t? If I didn’t love you I wouldn’t have held myself back and tried to talk you out of pups. If I didn’t love you then I wouldn’t have a hard on at just the idea of you having my pups. Because you’d look so good pregnant, and be such a good dad. We both would, but not right now. Right now, we’re stupid. Right now, you think there exists an omega, beta or alpha or whatever that I would choose over you. Which is so goddamn stupid, I don’t know where that idea even came from.”

“These kids at the quad,” Hinata said, through sniffles. He had begun to cry. 

Kageyama was glowering, such a heartfelt speech delivered by someone who looked like a felon, “What?”

“When I got food today, there were these freshman. I guess they recognized me from the volleyball team. And they asked if you were actually dating me. They were surprised, said they couldn’t believe an alpha like you would want an omega like me,” Hinata paused as he saw Kageyama’s face darken, and backtracked, “I don’t think they were being mean. I think they genuinely just thought an omega like me wouldn’t really be compatible with any alpha. And they’re not wrong. You’re the only alpha who could stand me. I’m not really a good omega either. I do sports, I don’t know how to cook, not as good as Suga can.”

Kageyama pinched Hinata’s cheek, “Those idiots were stupid, and we can fight then tomorrow. But I still don’t understand how you got pups from that.”

“Good omegas have kids y’know?” Hinata scoffed, it was so obvious that he figured only someone as dumb as Kageyama couldn’t understand, “They get impregnated and then they have a baby and then they stay home to look after it, and they repeat. That’s the picture perfect omega. I wanted to prove I could be the picture perfect omega.”

“That’s stupid, dumbass,” Kageyama planted a kiss on Hinata’s head, “It’s weird to assume all omegas would want to do the same thing. Think about it, how many omegas do you know like that?”

When Hinata pouted, Kageyama kisses it off his lips before continuing, “Exactly. Especially not you. You’d die without volleyball, and so would I. Even when we do have children, we’ll probably teach them how to receive before they know how to catch, but not right now. Right now we’re gonna go to college and play volleyball, then go to a national team and then win. And I love you for that. You’re the only omega I want. Okay?”

Hinata nodded, “Okay, and you’re the only alpha I want.” He grinned up at Kageyama. 

Kageyama smiled down at him, before he laid Hinata on his back softly, “Now that’s cleared up? I heard you wanted to fuck?”

Hinata snorted, but exposed his neck anyway as Kageyama bent in, “Yes, please.”

If they hadn’t worn protection that night, Hinata was sure he would’ve gotten pups with how Kageyama behaved. He reminded himself to bring it up again, he might’ve discovered a kink.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the semi-cliffhanger? But it was really about then doing the do, y’know? Although that being said I probably will write about that later. Sorry for rambling but I hope you enjoyed! I’m a whore for kudos and comments!


End file.
